


Shut up!

by KotoriYui



Category: One Piece
Genre: (I tried xD), (gomen), (they might be OOC pwp), AceLu - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriYui/pseuds/KotoriYui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace is sleepy and Luffy is hungry and is too noisy while expressing his desires, so Ace has to take drastic measures to keep him quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up!

**Author's Note:**

> Yô minna -0-)/   
> I’m new in the fandom (I mean as a fic writer ‘cause I was a reader already haha xP) but I fell in love with AceLu a week ago only (I’m still watching OP :v , I’m almost catching up 8D) but I fell so hard for those two that I can’t even explain it QwQ they’re TOO PERFECT ❤!! *Okay, enough fangirling xP*
> 
> So this is my first AceLu fic (the first of many more fics -w-) I had the idea when I couldn’t fall asleep xD so I had to get rid of it, and there’s one more idea that I have yet to get rid of haha  
> I have no idea how good this is (?) pwp they’re probably too OOC Q_Q gomenasai, I promise that I’ll work harder on that ò_ó !! However, I hope this is a tiny bit enjoyable né? YwY ~ 
> 
> Something important you have to know, is that my native language is not English, thus there’s a lot of ugly mistakes ahead. I am very sorry for that TvT I re~read this a lot of times but to me this seems ok (?) xD then again, I’m a baka x)  
> Anyways, enjoy the drabble :3

“Ace~”

Luffy’s arms were wrapped around the older man’s naked torso, as he repeated Ace’s name over and over again lazily yet noisily. Under the white, warm and cozy blankets, his legs were also perfectly wrapped around the older man’s.

Ace, who was trying to keep enjoying his peaceful sleeping moment, turned around on the bed, with great difficulty, unable to get away from the younger male’s tight embrace. His face was hidden under the blankets, in order to avoid Luffy’s noisy voice so early in the morning.

The younger dark haired boy hugged his lover even more tightly, while burying his face on the older male’s back, stroking his warm skin with the tip of his nose, while his lazy and noisy voice kept calling Ace’s name.

“Ace~ Né, Ace…”

“Luffy, shut up.” Ace uttered sleepily, trying to somehow get away from the tight hug. Of course, that only made Luffy squeeze him even more between his persistent arms and legs. Tired of struggling for freedom, Ace gave up and tried to keep sleeping.

“Ace~~ I’m hungry…”

Of course he was; of course that Luffy’s clingy and annoying behavior was due to his hunger. Ace should have known that already.

“Then get the hell up and go eat Luffy, and let me sleep please.”

“But Ace~ I can't cook…” Luffy bemoaned, while shaking Ace’s body persistently. The older male ignored him as much as he could; but Luffy didn’t seem willing to stop any time soon. “Né~ Ace… Ace~”

The sleepy male tried his hardest to keep ignoring Luffy’s noisy voice and insistent movements said boy was making over his body, however Luffy’s insistence was getting more annoying and unbearable by the minute, and Ace reached his limit faster and easier than he had expected. Luffy was a pro at doing that whenever food was everything his brain could think about.

“Naa, Ace~”

“Ah geez, enough!” Ace stated loudly as he turned around on the bed, once again, facing his hungry and persistent lover one more time. They remained quiet, looking at each other without uttering a single word, for brief seconds, yet Luffy decided to resume his speech and speak his deepest desires to Ace while his arms squeezed and pulled the older man’s body closer to him.

“I’m hungry.” Luffy’s mouth formed a small pout and Ace couldn’t help but think how damn adorable he looked like that, yet he wouldn’t succumb to Luffy’s desires and do as he wanted this time.

“Just shut up, Luffy!” And before said boy could complain even more, Ace moved his face closer to Luffy’s and smashed their lips together as hungrily as Luffy was probably feeling at the moment. His tongue licked the younger male’s half opened lips, and Luffy reacted the way he wanted by opening his mouth innocently; slowly, accepting the deep kiss Ace wanted to share with him.

Ace’s right hand travelled to Luffy’s face, caressing the scar under his eye softly with his thumb, as the rest of his fingers were entangled between the younger boy’s dark hair. On the other hand, Luffy’s arms travelled from the other boy’s naked torso to his neck, being quickly wrapped around it, which helped to deepen the wild kiss even more. Luffy let out a pleased moan that was instantly muffled by the older male’s mouth as their tongues clashed together addictively inside their mouths.

Ace could keep kissing Luffy for longer without getting tired of it, however he didn’t want to get horny so early in the morning, nor he wanted to arouse a hungry Luffy because then he would have to deal with a greater problem: an uncontrollable Luffy, and he wasn’t sure he would be able to do that at the moment. So, the older dark haired man broke the kiss, softly, and heard his lover panting for air. Somehow, the sound of his pants pleased him.

“You’re a pain in the butt, sometimes, you know that?” Ace muttered, joining their foreheads together warmly.

Luffy’s cheeks flushed lightly, and Ace knew right away that his lover was embarrassed. However, not even the embarrassment would change Luffy or his mind, and make him forget about the most important thing ever.

“Ace, I’m hungry.”

Ace let out a chuckle. “Yes, yes I know.” He let go of Luffy and got up from the bed. “It can’t be helped right? I’m gonna make you a yummy breakfast.”

“Waah food!! I want meat!” The younger male said happily, getting up from the bed as well.

“Idiot~”

In the end, like always, Ace had succumbed to Luffy’s pleas and would make him the so desired breakfast, even though all he had wanted was some more minutes of peaceful rest. Having Luffy as a boyfriend was too hard but Ace couldn’t ever get tired of it.  

**Author's Note:**

> QwQ was it too bad? Were they too OOC? (I’m sure xD Luffy never gets embarrassed hahaha) Gomen u.u   
> Anyways, thanks for reading :3  
> Bye~Bye, ❤⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


End file.
